1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a timepiece, in particular a wristwatch, with a timepiece movement by which an hour display and possibly a minute display and a seconds display can be driven, with a central disk that can be driven so as to be rotatable in clockwise or counterclockwise direction around a central pivot by one revolution per 24 hours and on the surface of which is depicted the southern hemisphere or northern hemisphere of the earth or the degrees of longitude thereof, wherein the central pivot passes through the pole of the hemisphere, with a stationary hour scale arranged concentric to the central pivot and with a sun mark arranged in a stationary manner in the 1200 hours position at a radial distance from the central pivot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a timepiece of the type mentioned above, it is known to display the region of the earth's northern hemisphere that is illuminated by the sun.